The present invention relates to trucks, and more particularly to a walking truck specifically designed for carrying things over steps.
Various push cars are manufactured and widely used in factories, warehouses, etc. for carrying things within a short distance. These trucks generally are comprised of a platform supported on wheels that can be conveniently moved with the hands to carry heavy loads from place to place on the plain. However, these conventional hand trucks are not suitable for carrying loads upstairs or downstairs. While going upstairs or downstairs, much labor is needed to move the hand truck and the loads thereon over the obstacle.